The Old School Building
by Blazinfox555
Summary: Naru's PoV. Based off Ghost Hunt vol 1. On hiatus. Check my profile for more information on how long the hiatus may last. More information in the bolded part at the top of my profile.
1. Day 1

disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it.

I opened the class room door. I was sure there had been people talking in the AV room. Then I heard four seperate voices, each saying a different number.

"1".

"2".

"3".

"4," there was a pause.

"5," I said, expecting the screaming that I heard next. I flicked on the light switch to find four girls in the room, two in the act of getting up to find the switch. I saw the third girl being choked by the fourth.

"Ah . . . were you the one who just said 'five'?" girl #1 asked.

"Yes . . . is something wrong?" I answered figuring out that they'd been doing a silly thing where everyone has a light and tells a ghost story. At the end when everyone's lights are out they count off the number of people in the room and the left over person is a ghost.

"Holy cow! You scared me half to death!" exclaimed girl #2, the one with her long hair down.

"Me too . . ." said girl #3, she had brownish hair.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said. I didn't mean what I said at all. They should know that ghosts don't attend something as stupid as these things. I'm amazed they even thought that I was a ghost.

"The light wasn't on, so I didn't think anyone was in here . . . but then I heard voices, so . . ." I continued.

"It's okay. No worries," she said, a heart forming with her words, "Are you a transfer student?" she questioned me. Time to lie. I needed to get information out of these firls. They had been telling ghost stories after all. They should know some stories about the old school building. Eventhough I had done my research already I still needed inside info.

So I answered, "Sort of".

"What grade are you in?" questioned girl #1, she had short hair that was not brown in color.

Well, I guess I'll just stick with half lies. "I'll turn 17 this year."

"Then you're our sempai . . . one year older than us," she continued. Well obviously I'm older. Did they think I'm an idiot or something? The two girls were chatting with me quite vigilantly now. It seemed odd that the third girl hadn't talked yet. Usually my looks had girls acting all weird by now.

"We were telling ghost stories," the girls were saying. It was obvious, but I kept quiet.

"Oh really?" I questioned. "Would you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, please do!" I could see hearts forming with her words now. "By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Shibuya." I said, using the name I was now going by.

"So," continued girl #1, "Shibuya-sempai, do you like ghost stories too?" she asked.

" . . . So so," I answered, giving the girls one of my fake smiles. They responded to my smile with resounding screams of 'kyaaaaa'. That was, everyone except girl #3. I could feel her studying me. She would probably see through my fake smile.

"Shibuya-san, or whatever," she said. This one was definitely not awed by me. Oh well, she'll know I'm faking anyway. She seems that smart at least.

"Yes?" I answered giving another fake smile in order to help her.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I had some errands to run."

"Well then, why don't you get to your errands . . . 'cause we're leaving now."

"Ehhh!?" the other girls screamed. They obvioulsy thought I was good looking and didn't want me to go. I wasn't to sure about this one though.

"Mai!" they shourted then turned back to me. "Please ignore her, sempai. What errands do you need done? We'd be happy to help you." There was that heart again.

Like I'd need their help. "I'm okay, I just need to make some dubs." I changed the subject to our earlier discussion. "But would you mind if I joined you next time you get together for ghost stories?" I asked politely.

The 3rd girl was upset at her friends saying "Rgh . . . You guys!"

They answered me despite her protests, "Sure, how about tomorrow after school?"

"Ok. Where?"

"In our classroom! It's 1-F!"

I walked over to the front of the classroom. The girls were leaving now and I needed to decide on my plan of action.

I would need to call Lin and have him bring over the equipment. First we should set the microphones up outside and at least one camera in the entrance. Then we'd be able to discern whether or not it was a prank or a natural occruance.

As I was sure the girls would be out of the building by this time. I walked over to the main office. I tapped on the window.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I would like to use the phone."

"Sure," she answered, handing me the phone.

I dialed Lin's office number. "Lin." I said when he picked up the phone. "Bring the van with all the equipment. We'll set up once you get here." I hung up and handed the phone back to her, walking away before she could say anything else.

I walked to the front entrance and sighed before walking out into the rain. I walked quickly to get around the soccer field and under the old school building's overhang. As I stood there waiting for Lin I looked around. It would be best to not use the camera's as they would attract too much attention. Also putting any of our instruments around the front or on the side facing the school is out of the question. I suppose our only options are to put one camera in the entrance way and to put the microphones outside the far windows.

Finally. The rain was letting up. I walked out from under the overhang as I saw Lin drive up with the van. The rain stopped.

"Lin. Get out the microphones and set up one outside each of the windows on this side of the building. I'll set up a camera in the front entrance"  
We walked to the back and opened up the doors. I reached in and pulled out a camera and it's stand. I then pulled out the cables and went to the front. I went in and set up the stand and placed the camera on it, facing it in the direction of the hallway. I hooked up the cables and threaded them to the van and hooked it up to one of the tv's, making sure the video feed was working I went out to check on Lin to see him setting up the last microphone. I walked up to him.

"Lin, I'm gonna need you to keep watch over the equipment tomarrow morning and make sure none of the students touch anything."

"Fine," he said, sighing.

"Let's go home." 


	2. Day 2 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt or any of the characters in it. I am also not going to repeat this disclaimer again. You should know the drill. I DO NOT OWN IT! 

AN: Okay. If you're reading this that means you read, and liked, my first chapter. At least I should hope so. This is my first fanfiction and I want to keep all things positive. Wish me luck and send me things when you're anoyed that I'm not putting anything new out. That should help me to speed up. Okay, thankyou for paying attention to my little rant. Have a good read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the back of the van with my eyes closed going over what the microphones had picked up. It didn't seem as if this building was really haunted, but spirits can be shy. I shouldn't have expected anything.

"Naru. There's someone by the front." Lin said, and --- as expected of him --- went to tell them to leave.

I finished listening to the recording, pulled off the earphones and walked towards the front of the building. I heard the school bell ring and then a crash that seemed to be coming from inside the building. I briefly wondered if Lin was alright.

I walked to the front and looked in. The shoe racks had almost all fallen over. I was Lin laying face down on the floor. I walked in, seeing one of the girls from yesterday. In fact it was girl #3.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Lin?"

Seeing as he didn't want to speak at them moment I questioned the girl. "What happened?"

"Ahhh, well . . ." she started when I noticed Lin was bleeding.

"You're cut . . . can you stand up?"

"Yeah."

"Ahhh, I'm . . . I'm really sorry . . . He said something, and I . . . I got really scared, and . . ." she continued. She was not going to be informative at this rate.

"I don't need an explanation. Do you know if there's a hospital nearby?" I was quite sure I had seen one earlier, but decided not to risk it. Even small head injuries can have serious repercussions.

"Yeah. There's one right by the school entrance . . ."

"Give me a hand . . ." I said, hoping that she'd comply.

"Yeah . . . sure . . ." Lin's hand snapped her hand away. I hadn't thought that Lin would go that far as to disregard help when offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need your help." He stated. She too seemed shocked, or more likely upset that someone would be so rude as to refuse help. She looked both angry and depressed at the same time. I needed her to leave.

"We met yesterday. What's your name?"

"Taniyama!"

"Well, Taniyama-san. Let me give you some advice. The school bell rang a little while ago. Go to class!" She looked so shocked that I could see all her previous thoughts spout out of her head at the realization that she was late.

"Noooooo," she shouted, running off towards the school building. I could almost hear her saying "I don't have to!"

I looked to Lin. "Let's go." I said, walking toward the hospital. He followed. When we got there I went to the person at the counter.

"Do you have a doctor available? I need someone to have a look at Lin." The person looked over at Lin and got a shocked look on her face.

"I'm going to need you to fill out a few forms for him, it'll only take a minute and by the time you're done a doctor will be available." She then tried to smile pleasantly as she handed me a clipboard with all the papers that I'd need to sign. She then scurried off to find someone that was qualified to look at Lin. I sat down and looked at the papers. I filled them out effortlessly and decided to take a look at Lin myself while we waited for the doctor to get here.

I looked at Lin out of the corner of my eye. It didn't seem as though the head injury was going to be that bad, just a scrape. As I swiftly looked him over I noticed his left leg was swelling. I quickly looked away before Lin noticed and assumed my anoyed position in my seat. When the doctor finally came over he ushered us into the nearest room. He had Lin sit on a table and proceded to look at him.

"May I inquire as to what you were doing to get such an injury?" he asked. I swiftly answered before Lin could say anything.

"What we were doing is none of your business. May you please just do your job and tell me what is wrong with his leg and if he'll be able to use it." I was being rude to him, I knew, but I was quite pissed at the moment.

He leaned over to touch the pressure points on Lin's leg. Noticing when Lin winced. "His leg is sprained. He should try not to walk on it for about one week. If he is planning on using it he should use crutches as much as possible. For the first few days it would be advisable to keep the leg elevated to help bring down the swelling."

"Okay. Lin, let's go. I'm taking you back to the house." He looked upset.

"Who's going to help you out when you're working?" He asked, knowing he'd be in trouble if my parents or Madoka found out that he let me do this on my own.

"Oh, don't worry. I know the perfect person to help me out." I smirked. Knowing that I'd be able to get Taniyama to work for me even if she didn't want to was making me enjoy this job more than the usual ones. It wasn't often that I was able to get on someones nerves without them having the ability to fire me. I went and called a taxi for Lin. When he left I went over to the van to plan my tactics.

Once their final bell rang I satarted walking over to the 1-F classroom. I hoped to intercept Taniyama-san before she could escape.

As I neared the room I heard the girls from yesterday starting a conversation with another one of their classmates.

"Oh, Kuroda-san. We were just leaving."

This new girl started talking. "I heard you guys. What were you talking about?" Why was she asking that? If she heard them she would know what they were talking about.

Taniyama-san answered her, "We're gonna tell ghost stories again today. That's what."

"Hey!" One of the other girls yelled. I wonder why she did yell. Was it because of something Taniyama-san said, the person she was talking to, or what the conversation was about.

I paused in the doorway. "Ghost stories!" The new girl exclaimed.

"Hnn." Taniyama-san grunted.

I knocked twice on the door frame. "Taniyama-san, are you here?"

"Kyaah!" the girls shouted. "It's Shibuya-sempai!" I did my best to ignore them. Taniyama-san hesitated answering, leaving an opening in the conversation which was quickly filled by this other student.

"What grade are you? What are you doing here?" she interegated me.

I tried to act surprised by her questions. "Oh, I'm here to meet with these girls."

She started acting frantic. "A meeting? To tell ghost stories?"

"Yes, and . . ."

She spun around, surprising Taniyama-san, and proceeded to yell at her. "I told you to stop that nonsense! No wonder I've been having headaches since I came to school this morning." The girls all looked stupified, wondering probably how any of that had to do with them. "I'm very psychic, and when spirits gather I get a horrible headache. I've been having one all day, so there must be spirits nearby."

Taniyama-san must be interested, "Yeah . . . keep talking . . ." she said.

"Don't you know what you're doing? When you tell each other ghost stories, low-level spirits gather around. When low-level spirits gather, they call for high-level spirits that are more powerful." She paused for a moment in order to save her breath to continue her opinion on what was happening.

"When that happens, it'll be too late. That's why you shouldn't be telling each other ghost stories for fun. I would expect you to know better, upper classmate. I'll exorcise for you just in case."

I highly doubted she could exorcise any ghosts, but allways consider the possibilities. "I think you're just imagining all this." I said.

"This is why I don't like dealing with non-psychic people." Same with me, but at least I know I would be telling the truth.

"Then tell me . . . If you're really psychic do you feel anything from the old building?"

"The old building?" Yes, do I have to repeate myself? "Oh, definitely. I believe it's haunted with the spirits of old war victims."

"War victims? Which war?"

"World War II, of course. I'm sure there used to be an old hospital there. I've seen the spirits of nurses and patients with bandages."

Interesting, either she's looking into this too much or she's lying. I decided to speak some of what was on my mind. "Really? I didn't know there was a hospital there during World War II. I heard that the school has been here since before the war. Could it have been a medical school, perhaps?"

She looked embarassed. "I . . . I don't know anything about that! I just know I was them! But those who aren't psychic like me wouldn't understand."

"The principal mentioned that he's upset because the spirits in the old building are preventing him from demolishing it. Why don't you exorcise the spirits for him with you 'psychic power'?" I answered smugly.

I over heard Taniyama-san saying "They're out of countrol".

"Escuse me . . . Shibuya-sempain, can I cancel this evening?" one of the other girls asked.

"Me, too. I don't really feel like telling ghost stories any more."

"No problem. We'll do it again some other time." I guess I'll be missing out on some information.

"Sorry." They said.

"Whatever!" shouted that other girl, as if she didn't care at all about what we did.

"Oh, ah, Taniyama-san . . ."

"Yes?" she said, sounding disapointed that I seemed to remember that she was in the room.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Time to put my plan into action. I looked over at the other girls, they too seemed shocked that I wanted to talk to her. I stared at her, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Her friends were yelling at her. "Ehh!?"

"Why you?"

"We're jealous!!!"

"Sure . . ." she answered sulkingly.

After we had walked a ways down the hall, away from her classroom I turned to her. I needed to know more about that girl who acted as if she knew everything about ghosts. I waited a second and then dropped the question. "Is she one of your classmates?"

"Yeah, but . . . I've never really spoken to her before today. She seems a bit weird . . ." I had noticed that Taniyama-san had seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with that girl's outbursts.

I put my hand to my chin to think, by now it had become an unconcious gesture. "I wonder if she's really psychic . . ."

"That's what she says, so maybe she is." I guess so. "By the way is your friend from this morning ok?"

Finally, it had taken her a while to bring that up. Now, once I put my plan into action I would be in a win-win situation. I turned to face her. "I wanted to speak to you about that, too. He sprained his left leg pretty badly and won't be able to stand up on his own for awhile."

"Huh! No way." she seemed shocked that his injuries were that bad. "Oh no . . . That's too bad . . . Oooh . . . Ummm . . . How do you know him?"

"Assistant."

"Shoot . . ." she seemed to think that I was his assistant. I would need to correct her thoughts on that. "Oh . . . But it really wasn't my fault. Honest! Your boss surprised me . . . That's why . . ." I was right she did think he was my boss.

"The other way around." I corrected her. "I'm his boss. He's my assistant." The look on her face was priceless, who would have thought that this would surprise someone this much. I knew adults who could handle this much better than she was capable of. "So now . . . I have a problem, because my assistant is too injured to work. Don't you think you're responsible for this, Taniyama-san?"

She started yelling, "Wait a minue, I happen to be a victim too! He scared the heck out of me and made me late for class!"

"He got hurt . . . What happened to you? And you broke my camera, too." Ouch, that had to of hurt her. She had absolutely no excuse. She was trapped. "Lin was . . ." How was I going to explain it again? "He was only trying to stop you from touching the camera. As a result this is what happened. You may choose to pay me back for the loss, but . . ."

She now tried to escape my little trap. "But I didn't mean to do it . . . Besides, you shouldn't have left a camera in a place like that . . . So that's . . . why . . ." She looked at me only to see that I didn't care at all. I crossed my arms and stared. "By the way . . ." What was she going to ask now. "How much was it . . ."

"In Japanese yen, approximately one thousand man yen." She keeled over backwards in shock.

I could hear her muttering to herself, "0000 man yen . . . 0000 man means . . . How many large orders of french fries would that get me . . . Let's see . . ." That was interesting. At least I know that she relates her money to food. It also seems that she just might be okay at math if she is able to figure out just how many orders of fries she could have with that.

"If you can't pay me back . . ."

"Ahh . . . Then what . . .!?"

"Would you fill in as my assistant?" I asked, thus dropping the all important question.

"You mean . . . I will be Shibuya-san's assistant?" Oh my goodness.

"Right. Did you not hear me?"

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, thinking over her choice. It seemed as though she was going to decline, I needed to give her the only other option there was before she closed the door of oportunity. "It's no problem if you don't want to. Just make sure you pay me back for the camera."

"I'd love to be your assistant! Or course!" She said, pumping her arm. I smirked. She seemed upset. "By the way . . . What do you do, Shibuya-san!?" It seemed that she was angry, I could see the vein in her forehead.

I answered plainly. "Ghost hunting."

She looked dumbfounded as I said that. She cupped her hand to her ear, a gesture showing that she didn't think she'd heard right. "Which is?" She asked.

"The literal translation would be to eliminate evil spirits . . . I guess. I'm with the Shibuya Psychic Research Center hired by the school principal to do research on the old school building."

She raised her hand like a kid in school. "I have a question. What's a 'Psychic Research Center?'" I was getting frustrated. She had absolutely horrible pronuciation when it came to pronouncing English words. Didn't she go to school to learn how to do stuff correctly?

"Aren't you taking English classes?"

She turned to bang her head on the wall and proceded to punch it. She mumbled again. "Why are you so mean all the time . . ." I was mean to everybody, not just her, she was just the only person who seemed to give me adequate responses. Everyone else was either an adult or a stuck up teenager that just wanted to beat the crap out of me. Not that they'd actually win, I could easily beat anyone that came at me. Including Lin.

"It's a research center studying psychic phenomenon. And . . . I'm the president." I said, looking over my shoulder and then I proceded to walk out of the school to the edge of the soccer field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hoped you liked it. I'm cutting day 2 short because it's really long. just compare the pages in the manga to how much i've typed up. It's crazy. I hope that you can be patient with me and the fact that i must type up what they say, some sound effects, thoughts, and what happens outside of Mai's watchfull eyes. LOL. Yeah. I will try to finish this day up and get to the exciting parts as soon as possible.

I also want to know: Should I put in all of what Mai's friend said about the old building at the beginging of the novel for those who haven't actually read it and have only watched the anime series? I've watched both the anime and read the manga up to book 8. okaaaaaay. yeah. long authors note. bare with me here plz. send in reviews and answer my question plz (the one about how to put in a line break). I might also ask some other random questions at the end of each chapter that I would like some answers to as well, hope you don't mind.

Thnx to those of you who have reviewed already: DazzleMeRose, Dweezal, Athena Cat, Kyia Star, and Lewnuhhkau.


	3. Day 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: I thought I said I wasn't going to put it up... fine. Me no own. 

AN: Hey people. I'm amazed you're actually sticking with me through out this whole thing. Well, here is Chapter 3, or should I say that it's day 2 part 2? whatever. You get what I'm saying. Okay, trying to make small talk and say why I took so long writing this: 1. Eclipse 2. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 3. Work/school. Okay you've had enough of my rant. I'll continue on with the story.

* * *

After we got to the benches beside the soccer field I sat down and started to explain things to Taniyama-san. "One week ago, the school principal came to hire us to work on this assignment. He asked us to look into the phenomenon that a rash of accidents always happened when they tried to demolish the old school building."

I told her that he had come in one day. A very nervous man wiping away his sweat. He told us that apparently there's a strange rumor that the old school building is cursed. So, with that we had accepted his request.

She then shouted out, "Is that the only reason you transfered to this schoo!?" What? Where had she gotten this idea?

"Why would I transfer here to do research!?" I was a little surprised at the stupidity of this thought.

"But yesterday you said you were a transfer student."

Now I understood. "I may have said such nonsense . . . But you were talking about ghost stories, weren't you? That's why."

"I see." At least she understood now, I didn't need a confused highschooler saying stupid things. She continued. "You might hear something about the old school building."

"My goal was to gather information among the students. And did you talk about it?"

"Yeah. Michiru told us the story. Umm . . ." I was a tad upset that I had missed hearing it in person.

I stopped her before she could begin. "Wait." I grabbed my tape recorder from my bag. "Start." And I clicked the record button.

"Well . . ." she started "Michiru said that the building was supposed to have been destroyed but they'd had to stop the demolition process half-way through . . . because of a curse. She said that there had been fraquest fires and accidents, a student's death, a teacher's suicide, and a childs dead body. She said that when they had tried to demolish the west wall that the roof fell through the second floor and everone on the first floor was killed."

I listened as she talked, it seemed that she had a good memory. "Then she said that when the new school building was built that they tried to demolish it again but that the workers either became sick or got in accidents, the equipment broke down as well. So they stopped the demolition. And she said that last year they had tried to restart, but had to stop in the middle because the same kind of incidents started occuring again. Once, a driver had lost control of his truck and it ran over some students that were on the volleyball court."

She paused then. I wondered why. Maybe because the stories had scarred her after all. "Lastly Michiru said that her sempai had been passing by the old building and saw someone looking out the window of a classroom on the second floor."

So I had missed the actual story, but at least I had gotten it from a secondary source. I clicked off the recorder. "I see."

"So how much of Michiru's story do you think is true?"

I opened my bag to get out the research materials that I had collected, "I know it's true that there were many people who died while the old building was in use."

"Really? Wow."

I flipped through the pages of my binder, looking for the materials relating to this case. I noticed that she was staring at my writing. It was in English so at least she wouldn't be able to read it. "Until 18 years ago when the old building was still being used as a part of the main campus . . ." I flipped through another page,"one to two people died every year. It's also true that the roof fell in during demolition of the west wing. However . . . there's no evidence that any demolition workers died." Honestly, what proof did they have for this to be a haunting? "It's true that five people were injured, but that accident was caused by human error, not spirits."

"I see." She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Demolition was completed as planned." I flipped over another page. "They demolished one third of the building and that was all. Since then . . . and this was 6 years ago . . . the body of a dead child was discovered in the old building. She was a 7-year-old who lived in the neighborhood. She had been kidnapped for ransom. The criminal was caught and arrested one month after her body was found." I flipped another page, now I had my information in front of me. "And it's also true that there was a teacher who committed suicide, but . . . he suffered from neurosis. They found a suicide not he had left behind."

Taniyama-san was applauding. I could see why, this would be an impressive amount for her to find, although for me this was insainly easy. "Impressive! Very good research."

"This is nothing. Don't underestimate my investigative skills." I flipped to the last page of my research on this subject, it had a newspapper clipping on the truck incident.

"Huh?" It seemed she didn't understand that finding information was simplistic for me. " . . . . . . So what about the 'Truck that ran out of control'?"

I pulled the newspapper clipping out. She began to read it. "True, they had to stop demolition of the building because of that accident . . . but some also believe it was because of the rumors about the building." She looked upset, and I didn't need her to cry so I distracted her by speaking some more. "But none of these events convice me that the rumors are true. People may believe that the building is ill-omened, but clearly there is an explanation for each of these accidents." She gasped and I got up from the bench with a resulting squeak. "My gut tells me this assignment will not reveal anything out of the ordinary." I started to lead the way over to the old building. She called out to me.

"Aah . . . excuse me . . ." she started, "Do I really have to help you . . .?" I stared at her, a childish thing to do but it got the point across. She was crying because of her dissapointment. "Yeah I know . . . I obviously do . . . Ok, I got it. Don't look at me like that . . . Boo-hoo."

I led her over to the side of the old building where we had put the microphones. She was officially stunned and just stood there staring. I tried to get her out of her stupor. "Take those microphones down and gather them up. I'll get the mike stands." She walked over and stood infront of the microphone. "You're not going to sing, are you . . ." that would mess up the recordings for this point in time.

"Wow . . . it's big . . ." she mumbled to herself then she asked a question. "What do you use these microphones for?" Of course I knew what she was really asking, but I wanted to see if I could find a characteristic of hers I could play off of. I'd try to see if she reacts to taunts about her smarts.

"I suppose microphones are generally used to collect sound."

"That's not what I was aking . . . I know that much!" It seems that I found hwat I can play off of. I then proceeded to explain.

"It's dangerous to go into a haunted building that you're not yet familiar with. So it's important to first collect as much information as possible from outside of the building. For example, record sound from outside or set up cameras around the building."

"So . . . aren't you scared of that haunted building?"

"Not particularly."

"This is kind of different from what I expected . . ." She started unconnecting the microphone she was standing in front of. "By the way, why are you doing this at your age?" She continued unconnecting them with resultant clicks.

"Because they need me." I did not hesitate at all to answer her question.

"Bu--but there must have been cases you couldn't solve?" She sounded a tad disbelieving there.

"Never." I would not bother taking up a job that I couldn't finish or gain from. "Because I can. Always."

She seemed upset now, I could see veins popping out on her forehead. When she started to speak she seemed nervous and as a result her voice sounded weird. "How impressive! You're handsome, and you're capable of getting a difficult job done."

I was interested now, "You think . . . I'm handsome?"

She sounded even more nervous when she answered. "Yeah . . . I guess. Everyone else seems to think so."

Honestly I was glad that I now knew her thoughts on the matter o my looks, and I had already known everyone else thought that I was handsome. I turned and walked away. "I see . . . at least you have good taste."

I looked back, she was just standing there. "Hurry up and come over here!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Once we were at the van I walked to the sliding door. She called over to me then. "Ok I helped you. So was that enough?" I opened the door with a clatter. She'll be busy for a while, considering the fact that we have equipment to set up inside. "I want to go now . . ." she had stopped talking at the sight of our equipment.

I counted the number of shelf supports we had. We would have enough. "Let's carry them out."

"You mean **all of them!?**" she shouted, waving her hand and pointing at everything.

"We're going to need everything."

* * *

AN: Sorry that this took a while. School started for me earlier than for most people. So now that I will have tons of homework consisting of pre. calculus and such and such I will try to set a weekly up-date date. So if the next many or so chapters are really short please don't mind because I plan on updating much more often. Thanks to my reviewers. You guys know who you are. Please tell me what you think...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, if there are typing mistakes that's because I type fast and I don't feel like correcting every single little thing. Is that okay with you guys? Although I might go back through it later and correct them if I notice. As well, I finally found out how to do a line break. Thank you. Arigatou gozaimasu.


	4. Day 2 End

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I just write stuff based on it. 

**AN: Hey people. I'm back. Okay I'm now going to try to have a weekly update. It might work it might not. I'm also going to put in little comments from me into the story line that I'm writing. They will pop up in parenthesis. E.g.: (You may want to use the manga for a source when reading this to understand the things that I put up in parenthesis.)**

* * *

"Do you really know how to use all this stuff, Shibuya-san?" (AN: this is weird, in the manga, on the page before this didn't she say that she was going to "from now on . . . call you Naru-chan"?) 

Of course I know how to use this stuff. Plus, what's with her muttering things about sci-fi comics? And how would she know what has to do with ghost hunting or not. She really shouldn't criticize, "I'm smart, unlike you. Let's go." I rolled up my sleaves and got the supports out.

"Are we going inside?"

"Of course." Well, she did seem a bit uncomfortable at the thought. "Don't worry, I won't make you go in by yourself." I handed her two of the supports. I do believe that I was being extremely considerate, both with the fact that I was going in with her and the fact that I didn't give her more to do at the moment. We walked in and I was an adequate room to use. "Let's use this room."

I opened the door and set the supports on the nearest table. "Could you build a shelf please? (AN: he said please! didn't know if anyone else noticed that.) I'm going to bring in some more equipment."

"You're going to leave me in here all by myself!?" she screamed. Clearly this room would be safe, I had chosen it myself, she could trust me a bit and try to not over react. Honestly.

"Would you rather carry the equipment? It probably weighs 40 kg . . ." (AN: for those who don't know 40 kg is about equal to 88 lbs)

"I'll build the shelf." She seemed to have fallen into a state of helplessness.

I strode outside quickly and surely, grabbed some cables, threw them over my shoulders and started walking back. I paused for a moment and realized that it would be dark out soon. I went to the power breakers and turned them on.

I walked back slowly now, quite sure I'd be able to find the classroom in the dark. Maybe --- and I'm being hopeful here --- Taniyama-san will have started setting up. I walked over to the door and slid it open. Taniyama-san's head snapped around and stared at me in fright. I just stared back until I was sure she felt awkward. Besides, why in the world would someone coming into a room scare her?

"Ah, . . ." she stuttered looking dishevled. "It's just you . . ." she breathed out a sigh of relief.

I looked around disapointed. She hadn't set up anything at all. I turned to her, "Don't just stand there. Get to work!"

As we continued working she seemed upset. I brought in all the boxes and within 45 minutes had them all placed on the shelf. She stared in awe. As I began to unpack the tape recorder. She noticed and walked over.

"Ah, what's that?"

" . . . . . . . . .", she really is stupid.

"Yeah, that thing." Did she think I didn't know what she was asking about?

"It's a tape recorder. But this one is a little special. It can record for up to 24 hours. This is what we plug our mike into." I got out a blank reel.

"What's it for?"

I paused before answering; Ithought the answer had been obvious. "I hate having to explain everything to amateurs."

She was upset now, "You knew I was an amateur when you hired me." True, I will admit. "If you've got a problem with that, then I won't help you."

". . . . . . . . ." Well I do need her at the moment --- seeing as Lin is injured --- so I can't let her go yet. I sighed. "It's to record the sound of a ghost or anything else unusual. All day today I recorded the sound of the first floor through the window, just as a test." Actually, it was more or less to see if it was pranks that had stopped the demolition recently, you can't rule out any possibilities.

"Oh. That microphone from earlier." She said hitting her fist to her open palm in a sign of understanding.

"Correct. Tonight, we'll set the mike and recorder in the room."

"You don't stay overnight?"

"Not yet. If there really is a ghost, first I'll need to determine how powerful it is."

"You're the type of person who looks befor he leaps."

"What?" Her random statement caught me off guard.

"You're extremely careful."

"Of course. Sometimes you encounter great danger at a haunted house." She was starting to look scared. "If you underestimate, you might never return."

She walked closer. "Don't scare me like that." She noticed something on the floor. Probably one of the cameras, and only knowing her for about one day I could tell she was intent on anoying me till the very end. "Hey, what's this?"

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"Ah . . . I see." I didn't like the way she was talking. Something is up. "No problem. But I might make some big mistakes out of ignorance. Is this a camera or a fancy footstool?" I don't like this situation. This girl knows just how to rub me the wrong way. "Oops . . ."

I whipped my head around to make sure she hadn't done any real damage. She was threatening me. "It's an infrared camera." I said quickly. She celerated her victory with a quick grin. I was relieved, but I should probably tell her about everything else anyway. "To save you the trouble of asking, this is a themograph. And this one is a super high-speed camera." I said, pointing to two other cameras on the floor. Then, I explained to her their uses. "The infrared and super high-speed cameras are used for shooting in the dark. The thermograph is a camera that's sensitive to temperature and captures temperature levels."

"Wow. That's impressive."

"I may as well teach you this, too. Thermography is to measure temperature. When a ghost appears, the temperature drops in the surrounding area." This was part of ghost hunting basics. She should at least be able to remember this.

"I see."

"Now if you understand, stop asking stupid questions and get to work!"

"Yes, sir!"

After a while we had everything up and running. I had sent Taniyama-san out to measure the temperature in all the rooms, and was contemplating over the information I was recieving while waiting for her return. I heard her walking into the room.

"I'm back. I measured the temperature in each classroom like you asked." She seemed excited over this simple little device. "This digital thermometer is pretty handy. Nothing unusual . . . The temperature isn't lower in any particular area. The first floor's a little lower than the other classrooms . . ." Of course. That's simple physics; heat rises. "But not enough to matter." She paused and I noticed that she was throwing my device around. "Then that means there are no spirits here?"

"We don't know that yet. Ghosts can be shy. It's normal for psychic phenomenon to stop temporarily when an outsider comes in." I grabbed the digital thermometer out of the air and told her to stop playing with it. "Anyway, this isn't helping us gather any information. First . . ." She stuck her tounge out at me, what a childish thing to do. "Let's position the infrared cameras: Four of them on the first and secondfloor hallways and one at the entrance."

After we had finished setting up the cameras I took out my clipboard and started writing down the numbers of hours she worked and all other information that Lin would have typed up for us if he was here. Taniyama-san started to complain.

"Ouch. Ah ohhhh . . ." Won't she shut up? At least I can get rid of her now.

"You may go home now. We're done for today. The cameras will do the rest."

"Seriously. You really don't look like a psychic." Well that's good. That means that most people won't be able to find out who I really am.

"'Ghost hunter'. Don't confuse me with psychics."

"Same thing." She muttered walking out. "Well, I'm leaving now. See ya."

If she thought she would could get away she should think again. I was much better at cornering and getting out of things then she'll ever be. "Tomorrow, after school meet me in front of the van." She seemed shocked at the fact that I wasn't done using her.

After Taniyama-san had left I packed up and drove the van back to where Lin and I were staying. I went in to find Lin sitting in front of the computer, doing who knows what. Probably looking up recent articles on psychic phenomenon. At least he had his leg elevated and had his crutches leaning against the desk. I went to my room and after reviewing todays info promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Yay! I finished this one in one week. Well, more like a week and a day. Please enjoy. I will now start working on Day 3. Please review. At this point I don't really know how much I should elaborate on how Lin is doing. If you do want more information concerning Lin and how he's dealing with his leg injury please ask me to put it in the next chapter.**


	5. Day 3 Part 1: Messing with Lin

**Disclaimer: If I owned this . . . I know . . . I wouldn't do something crazy with the characters that I create.**

**AN: 'Kay, don't be upset at me please. I did say that I was aiming for weekly updates, but I got loaded with homework, tests, quizes, and projects at school so I wasn't able to upload or type up this part of the story. For those of you who will be seniors in high school it is wise to keep up with your work and don't procrastinate (which I do when it comes to both homework and these stories).**

**For those of you who read the manga this chapter is dedicated to those Lin story side pannels in which Lin's life is told to us and so on and so forth. Now, I may not exactly have Lin's or Naru's personality correct yet, but this is more of a filler/drabble in which to take up time. Also this came to me as I was trying to fall asleep, so if it isn't as good as it could be please don't mind.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it was already past 10 o'clock, a result of late hours. I went over to Lin's room "Lin?" 

"Yes?" he answered.

"You're not to go on any form of electronic device today." I informed him.

"What!? Why?" I heard him sit up with shock in his bed.

"Because I said so. You have no need to be on, seeing as you're not working. I expect you to be healing, not typing up your life's story or something. You're to old for that." I mocked him.

"You wouldn't know if I go on or not." Now was the time to play with Lin's head.

I looked at him threateningly out of the corner of my eye. "You think so? I have this whole place bugged, I would know if you did anything." I seemed to be in a relatively good mood at the moment.

"Yeah, and you actually have thermographic cameras in the walls and will check for any signs of a heat signature on the keyboard or computer." He said sarcastically. Actually, I thought that wasn't too bad of an idea. I would have to do something like that in later days.

I played with him a little more. "You are precisely right."

"What!? You know you can't do that! You have no way of paying for those." He was starting to freak out now.

"Oh, but I do. By the way, if Madoka calls you are allowed to speak with her. Be sure to tell her I'm busy, but that you have plenty of time to talk. Well, I'm off to work. Be good." I walked over to our door opened and closed it and then quietly walked over to his room. I heard him talking to himself asking why he had to "babysit" me of all people and why he had to listen to me. It was quite funny, considering the fact that he was a grown man and was sobbing.

I walked away quickly when I heard him get ready to come out the door. I went outside our room and listened to see if he would disobey and go on the computer. When I heard the machine start running I got out my cellphone and called our place, swiftly making my way to the van before he picked up the phone. By the third ring he picked up and I had already had the van running and was pulling out. "Lin, get off of the computer now!"

He stuttered. "H-how did you know I was on the computer." He seemed to shocked that I had found out to even try to lie to me.

"I told you I had the place bugged, but if you don't intend on listening to me then don't, but it's not my fault if you hurt your leg again."

"Fine." He muttered.

I hung up and went to the closest restaurant that served brunch and ate. By the time I got to the school it was an hour before Taniyama-san would be getting out of class, and time to go over our new information.

* * *

**AN: Okay, a few things to tell you people. One: I will try my best to update weekly and get another chapter up by Friday next week. Two: Because I have ITED Testing on Monday and Tuesday I should be able to get at least some stuff done. Three: I am making a account and will be posting a couple of stories there. **

**One of those stories will be partnered with two people that are also on this site. One of them is _vtgib _(he sometimes makes reviews on my stuff and is sorta my spelling/grammar helper, hope you don't mind the recognition). Okay, well I hope that you will be brave enough to try out my own stories/partnered stories.**


	6. Day 3 Part 2: A Miko and a Monk

**Disclaimer: I disclaim any claim you may claim that I've claimed to have claimed on Ghost Hunt.**

**AN: I finished this chapter earlier than I would've thought. I finished it on Monday during my Iowa Tests of Educational Development. My whole high school had to take them. Well, as a result I won't be behind in my story for a while and you will absolutely have weekly updates, at least until I say I won't be able to keep up with them because of homework.**

**Vtgib, a person well known to me for his reviews pointing out my spelling mistakes and errors on grammar usage is now officially my beta reader. We also know each other in real life.**

**On to the story.**

* * *

By the time Taniyama-san's school got out, I was going over the last bit of information we had gathered over the night. I heard her running over. "Hello . . . What are you doing?" 

"Reviewing the data we collected yesterday."

"Huh! Did you find anything?"

"Nothing unusual. Either there are no ghosts, or they're hiding for now . . . So there doesn't appear to be any danger at the present time."

"Well! Impressive equipment!" I looked over to see a professionally dressed lady with extremely long nails and long reddish hair. There was a man standing behind her in casual clothes with his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "For kids' toys, they seem pretty fancy, don't they?" Maybe those two worked together.

"Wow." I heard Taniyama-san murmur. I wasn't impressed. In fact they were bugging me.

"And you are?" I inquired.

"I'm Ayado Matsuzaki. Nice to meet you." The lady said.

"I'm not interested in your name." The man tried to hold in a laugh.

"You're pretty sassy aren't you, little boy? But handsome."

"Thanks." This was not the reply she'd been expecting and it annoyed her.

"You know . . ." she drifted off, but then started up again. "But you can't exorcise spirits with your face." I was instantly on my guard.

"You're in the same business?"

"You could say that. I'm a miko." (AN: For those who don't know - this a shinto preistess e.g.: Kikyo in Inuyasha) Evidently Taniyama-san found this just as preposterous as I did. I only hid it better.

"This chick is what!?" I heard Taniyama-san trying to hide her laughter.

A smile came to my face as I poked fun at Matsuzaki-san. "I thought you had to be a pure and innocent young lady to become a miko."

The man behind her was laughing as well. "Right!" he agreed. By his actions I could deduce that he didn't work for her. Although I still couldn't rule out the possibility of them working together yet.

I directed my attention back to Matsuzaki-san. She was annoyed - I could see her veins popping out of her forehead. "Oh . . . That's not how I look to you?" She asked.

Today was a good day. First Lin, then Matsuzaki-san. "For starters, I'd say you look too old to be innocent." The man was laughing histerically now. She was just shocked. "And you wear too much make-up to be pure."

I turned my attention to the man crying from his laughter. "And you? You don't act like Matsuzaki-san's assistant."

"No kidding." he said. "I'm Takigawa Houshou, a monk from Koya Mountain."

Great, I thought sarcastically. We have another person who thinks they can do this job. "Mt. Koya now allows long hair on their monks?"

"He's an outlaw." Matsuzaki-san stated while smoking a cigarette. (AN: They don't show her lighting it or anything) I disapproved of smoking, but she dropped it and put it out before I could say anything.

"I'm just taking a break!" he shouted.

"Anyway, kids' playtime is over. We'll take over from here." Matsuzaki-san seemed to have taken it upon herself to explain their reason for being here. "The principal told me he no longer had confidence in you. Who could blame him? You're only seventeen.

"By the way, the principal thoguht your company was established and trustworthy because your office is located in a nice, prestigious neighborhood like Shibuya. But he mistook your name for the location, and once he found out the 'president's' age, he decided to call in professionals." Of course I had realized this already. I had chosen that neighborhood because the similarities between it and the name I was using were advantageous. With her talking, my good mood would soon be gone at this rate.

"But once he realized that the president was someone as young as you, he couldn't help but think that your business might be a fraud." When she paused for a breath I did not hesitate to interrupt her.

"Is that so?" I asked, sounding nonchalant and turning to pay attention to some insignificant detail of my clipboard.

I heard Houshou-san asking Matsuzaki-san if that was all she had to say. Evidently, it wasn't.

"But the principal is also over reacting. Gathering so many people to work on such a crappy old building."

"That's right. I would've been enough." Houshou-san said, trying to be intimidating.

"Well, we'll see about that." Matsuzaki-san replied. I wisely kept quiet. "By the way, little boy, what's your name?"

"Kazuya Shibuya." I turned to look at my monitor now, hoping they would leave me out of the conversation.

Houshou-san spoke, "Never heard of you. Must be third class." But of course he might not say such things if he knew who I really was.

Matsuzaki-san turned to him. "I've never heard of Takigawa Houshou, either."

"Well, you need to study harder. Actually, I've never heard of Matsuzaki whomever, either."

"Maybe _you'd_ better study harder!" Honestly they sounded like my parents.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Remember, people, Naru is a teen just like most (if not some) of us. You'd also get annoyed if you got stuck with someone who wouldn't shut up no matter what you did. I know I've been.**

**Also, maybe I should provide an explanation as to why I made Lin act like that in the previous chapter. 1) Because I'd been almost into a REM stage when the idea came to me. 2) It fit in almost perfectly into the side panels in later volumes of Ghost Hunt. 3) Because I didn't want Lin to be an unbearable person. Therefore I made him into a night - and not a morning - person.**

**Some randomness: I will try to make my disclaimers funny. Now, I may not always accomplish that, but bear with me.**


	7. Day 3 Part 3

**Disclaimer: You get the drift.**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. No one except my beta reader was reminding me that I needed to get this done. So, in the interest of getting more updates I would greatly suggest that you bug me for all you're worth. Yeah...Okay this chapter will be a short one, along with the next couple of chapters. That will be because of a couple of things. 1) There are good spots with which I can break the day into chapters. 2) If I put them all into one chapter my hands and mind would not be too happy about it. Plus, seeing as I can't think of any more reasons please be considerate of my slow updates. Thank you so very much.**

**And here we go!

* * *

**Yet another person came over. Is everyone intent on disturbing me today?

"Taniyama-san." I looked at Taniyama-san, she seemed upset that this girl had come as well. "Who are these people?"

Taniyama-san answered and I realized it was the same girl from yesterday that claimed to be psychic. "Oh, well, a monk and miko-san. They came to check up on the old building."

"Ah, I'm glad. I've had trouble lately, because this old building is such a nest for evil spirits!" Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san were shocked by her outright statement.

"What did you just say?" Matsuzaki-san asked.

"I'm very psychic and I've been having trouble..."

"You crave attention, don't you." Matsuzaki-san stated. I agreed with her on that part, but how she got that answer was beyond me. Maybe she had some personal experience with someone like that.

The girl seemed confused. ". . .Huh?"

"You want to be in the spotlight? Do you want people's attention that badly?" She continued.

"You -- you don't need to talk to her like that!" Taniyama-san shouted. Outraged by the thought, probably, that someone could make accusations so quickly.

"Although it's true. She's not really psychic."

"How do you know!?"

"If you look at her, it's easy to tell. She just wants to get people's attention."

"How dare . . ." Taniyama-san was cut off by some evil laughter.

The girl was hunched over and the evil laughter was coming from her, "Whatever, but I really do have strong psychic power. I will gather evil spirits and put a spell on you . . ."

"Kuroda-san!" Taniyama-san yelled. So that's what her name is.

"Very strong . . . really." I felt a faint stirring of some psychic energy. "You fake miko. You'll soon regret this." She walked away. It seems possible that she is psychic after all.

"Kuroda-san!" Taniyama-san then spoke to herself. "Wow, her eyes . . . She looked so serious!"

The other two just pretended that the conversation had never occurred at all.

* * *

**AN: Well, it's short, but I hope it was up to your standards, I should have the next chapter up soon. At least I should hope so. Thanks so much for your continued support in reading this.**

**Also, I have started a story on and you are welcome to read it. Reviews on it would be nice as well. It's at fictionpress. Search for author Blazinfox555. Yeah...my name is the same as it is here so you shouldn't get all too confused. That story that's written on fictionpress is also written in another character's PoV, which is written by vtgib. Please, we would like your support. Itsumo arigatou, honto arigatou. (Thanks for always, thanks for real.) Okay! See ya soon!**


	8. Day 3 Part 4: Naru thus Mai

**Here's a ****Disclaimer ****sung to a tune (it fits the tune): ****Do you know what I know? **Do you know what I know? **The fact is that I do not own Ghost Hunt, but most of this story is mine. **But most of this story is mine. **sung to music from "Do you hear what I hear?")**

**A/N: Okay, hope you understood that. A couple of things to tell you. One is that this is part of a multiple chapter update special in the spirit of Christmas giving. It's also to make up for the fact that I missed a lot of updates over the last month. Hope you can understand. This is my Christmas gift to you. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Taniyama-san called over to me. "Hey, Naru-chan What do you want me to do today?" Wow, she recovered quickly. Wait. Naru-chan!?

I looked over at her, disbelieving what I'd just heard. "What did you just call me?"

"Heh..."

"Did you just call me 'Naru'?" I clarified.

"Oh, darn. Oops. S-s...sorry...I" She stammered.

"Where did you hear that?" Did she have a relationship with my brother?

"Heh. 'Naru' must be your real nickname!" She seemed happy about that. She also seems to know me well to have gotten my nickname so fast. I guess I can call her by her first name -- if she doesn't object that is.

"Hah! Just as I thought. Ohter people had the same idea. Naru-chan, short for narcissist." Taniyama-san exclaimed.

"Huh?" This girl is extremely wierd. Plus she is hyper and slapping my shoulder.

She changed the subject. "Anyway. What are we going to do today?"

"Well," I reached for my clip board. "Because there's been no reaction from the spirits, there's not much we can do at the moment." Now to see how she reacts to me saying her first name. "But Mai's sempai..." She interrupted me, though she didn't seem upset.

"Ah, you just called me by my first name."

I went back to the subject because I had my answer. "You mentioned that earlier, too, didn't you? Do you happen to know which classroom your sempai saw the human silhouette in?"

"Well, I believe it was in the far west corner of the building, on the second floor."

"Ok. Let's set the equipment up in there."

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, the christmas update won't be going as I had orrigianally planned, but now you can say that it's a Happy New Years update. Either way please review and have a good day.**

**On another subject me and vtgib have updated our story. You can find the link for my story on my page. Please read it and review. Thank you.**


	9. Day 3 part 5: Blue eyed exorcist

**Disclaimer: You know that I know that you know that I don't own this.**

**A/N: Okay, the second chapter of ****the just before new year, a bit after Christmas, holiday-time massive Christmas-present-to-the-readers update****--sorry, just felt like naming it after starting the disclaimer. Listening to Fall Out Boy...random. Now, lets get started. **

* * *

"Oh. Hey, that's..." Matsuzaki-san started.

"Oh, hello. How are things coming along?" I guess the principle has come by to check up on our work. "We have one more guest joining us." What did he mean? "I'd like you to meet John Brown." I turned around.

He was smaller then me, had blond hair and blue eyes. I guess you could say he looked good. If you liked foreigners. The others comments on how handsome he was and the color of his eyes was starting to get anoying. Mine are blue as well, just darker in color.

He bowed.

"Hello." We all just stared. "I'm John Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you." Oh my. He's using a Kansai accent and Kyoto dialect. The principal seemed embarrassed.

"Apparently, ah, Brown-san learned Japanese in the Kansai area. Please excuse me, I must go now." Brown-san bowed again, letting the principle walk away.

"Thank you very much."

Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san were turned towards me and huddling, trying to hold in the laughter. It didn't seem as though they were doing a very good job.

I listened to their conversation. "Hey, hey you shouldn't laugh at him." She said.

"You're laughing too." He replied laughing. I walked past them. Now they were just acting childish, how old were they? I would just have to find out when I went back home.

"Brown-san? Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Australia." (A/N: Ausie! Ausie! Ausie! Oi! Oi! Oi!)

Takigawa-san was having trouble breathing. "Hey, dude! I'm begging. Please don't speak in such weird Kyoto dialect!!"

"You don't have to laugh so hard..." Taniyama-san said, although she too, was trying not to laugh.

"But," Brown-san said, confused, "f I want to speak politely, shouldn't I speak in a Kyoto dialect?"

This just surved to make Takigawa-san more hysterical. "The Kyoto dialect is just one of many! Trust me on this, you need to stop it, okay?"

"Okay, then I'll try to speak more casually." Unfortunately he didn't succeed at all. "Are all of you psychics?"

Takigawa-san was still laughing. "I told you man, you gotta stop it!"

I answered, ignoring what I considered to now be background noise. "You might say that. How about you?"

"I see. I'm an exorcist." The other two sobered up immediately.

He was an exorcist, interesting. "In Catholicism I believe you have to be ranked higher that a priest to become an exorcist. You're very young even to be a priest."

Brown-san seemed impressed. "You are very knowledgeable. Actually I'm nineteen. I just look young for my age." Hmpf. Older than me, but I doubt he's as experienced. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, and that would end--I think--my Christmas New Year massive update. I had thought I'd write more, but evidently that was not the case.**

**You see I have to go through a three step process to get this presentable for the public, that would be you, to see. I have to write it down, looking at my Ghost Hunt Vol. 1 for referencing all the quotes, plus, if multiple people are in a pannel and it doesn't specify who's talking, I then have to refer to the anime to figure out who is. After that I have to go over what I wrote, I tend to make major gram****m****atical errors--my beta could agree. **(B/M [beta message: Yes, I do agree. You spelled process with 2 c's and grammatical with 1 m.) **Then I send it to my beta to go over. He then sends it back, I fix all the stuff he pointed out, then I post. And seriously, my beta did type that into my authors note--in red. He's a life saver.**

**Okay, and now that you know why the process is so long you may be more willing to tell me to start sooner, rather than procrastinating. Thank you very much for reading this. Please review.**

**Please visit my profile on this site for more information.**

**Hopefully by the time New Years comes around there will be another chapter to go with these 1st two in my massive update.**


	10. Day 3 Part 6: Psychic Medium Masako

Disclaimer: You and I both know that I don't own this.

A/N(the older one): Sorry, it's been awhile. Exams and all that junk. Bear with it. I finally found Ghost Hunt vol 9 in Borders, I bought it and read it. If you watch the anime it basically covers episode 24 (I think) and 25. I should get another chapter other than this one out soon, but as of now I'm not all too positive. Especially since my beta reader is at a college day thing outta state. So I'll update this without him going over it and see how far I can get going over my own work. So here it is and please don't pay too much attention to spelling mistakes.

* * *

A/N(the newer one): I'm incredibly sorry for the inconvenience I've bee to those of you who've been hoping for an update. It seems that I have a problem. Because of school and other things (a.k.a.: work) I have lost Naru's personality. I am currently undergoing the process of getting it back. That would mean going through every single volume that I have and possibly rewatching the anime. A lot of time is required for getting a personality. For some reason I'm not getting the emails that I'm supposed to (the ones in which you tell me to update). So I'm sorry and will finish the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm really really sorry that I haven't checked up on this at all. Please find it in yourselves to forgive me. Thanks.

* * *

We went into our base. "So, your equipment. You have quite a collection of expensive gear. How unfortunate that all your efforts have been in vain." Matsuzaki-san stated.

"I'm impressed. The president of a research center, with all this professional equipment. He must know what he's doing." Takigawa-san countered. At least it seemed someone was a bit more observant than others.

"Did you come here to play around or to find a ghost?" I didn't answer her. "Agh! Whatever. This is why I don't like kids!" Matsuzaki-san stomped out of the room with Takigawa-san following close behind.

"Aren't we all here to work together?" Brown-san said, he seemed confused as to why they were leaving. Either way he stayed. "I feel a bit awkward. I'd like to help, so do you mind if I stay?"

"Please do." If anything, I shouldn't have to explain things to him.

Mai spoke up then. "Hey, what's this? This image . . ." I turned to look at her and she faded off after she saw me glaring at her.

Brown-san answered for me, pointing to one of the screens.

"I believe it's a thermographic image. Yellow represents higher temperatures."

"I see." She answered back. When she continued I could feel her glaring at me, I just ignored her. "Thank you. You're kind, Brown-san." I could hear the unspoken 'unlike Naru' in those words. It didn't bother me that much. I already knew that.

"It was nothing, and you can just call me John." His face had turned beet red.

A few seconds later Mai suddenly shouted for me. I came over to the monitor, and was dismayed at what I saw. Masako Hara, the strongest psychic medium in Japan was here. I looked at Mai, she was scared.

"Ah, what was that?"

The door opened less than a minute later causing Mai to freak and grab onto John. "Mai-san. It's ok. She's not a ghost." He reassured her.

I was greatly upset by the prospect of Hara-san being here. "The principal must really want to demolish this building pretty badly if he invited you." I said.

"You know her!?" Mai shouted.

I explained to her. "No, not personally. She's Masako Hara, a famous psychic medium. She's good at 'Kuchiyose'. Perhaps the best in Japan."

"'Kuchiyose?'" Mai asked. If she didn't turn out competent I wouldn't be able to stand her much longer.

"You're totally ignorant. Kuchiyose means channeling the spirits in order to convey their words. She's popular on TV." I said.

"Excuse my ignorance! Not everybody knows those things!" Mai yelled back defensively.

"And you? You don't seem like a psychic." Hara-san said to me.

"I'm a Ghost Hunter. My name is Shibuya." I answered.

All of a sudden Mai gasped. "Na . . ." She was most likely going to say my name, but she was interrupted.

Something slammed shut and a second later the "Kyaaaaaaaa!" of someone screaming echoed through the building.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, that's it for now. Hope there are not too many mistakes that will bug you seeing as I will be going over the chapter many times in order to check for mistakes.

Watching "Hitch" at the moment and freezing my phalanges off, hope I don't get too distracted. By the way, phalanges are your fingers for those of us not having taken any type of science classes. Anatomy and Physiology is a pain.

Hope you guys have a good weekend. Don't forget to review. I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can.


	11. Day 3 Part 7: The Classroom Incident

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not owned by me, but by someone who lives in another country and who can write in Japanese.

A/N: Who would have thought that I would actually start two chapters so close together and not post them anywhere near the same time. Well, maybe you have figured out how much of a procrastinator I am by now.

* * *

"What was that!?" Takigawa-san yelled from the hall.

We ran into the hall. "It sounded like Matsuzaki-san's voice." Brown-san stated.

We heard some banging. "Over there." I said.

I walked swiftly down the hall to where Matsuzaki-san was banging and yelling through the door. She was outraged. "Open up! Please open the door!" (A/N: In my manga book it says: "Please open this the door!". I wasn't sure how to put it, most likely it's a typo.)

I grabbed the door knob and started turning it, trying to open the door, but with little success. "Strange," I muttered.

Takigawa-san came up. "Let me try, let's see." He tried the same things as me, with a few of his own attempts having as much success as mine. Now he too was banging on the door. "It won't open. I'm going to have to kick it in! Ayako, move back!"

Matsuzaki-san yelled at him, clearly upset. "Hey, don't call me by my first name!" He started counting to three.

Takigawa-san kicked the door in with a resounding crack. Mai and Masako-san just stood there as it fell to the floor. Matsuzaki-san looked stunned as the door fell at her feet. It looked like she'd only barely got out of the way in time.

After everyone had comforted Matsuzaki-san they went back to the base. I stayed for a bit and examined the area. The door hadn't been locked, but it hadn't moved either. I looked for signs of tampering and found my evidence. There was a nail sticking up in the way of the door frame. I pulled it out and kept a hold of it for proof, should I later need it. Someone had pulled a prank and tried to make it seem as though a spirit was responsible.

I went back to the base to find that Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san had retrieved drinks while I was away. Matsuzaki-san was telling them what happened. I leaned against a desk to listen.

"I was checking out the classroom when all of a sudden the door closed by itself and wouldn't open."

"You're sure you didn't close it yourself?" Takigawa-san said, teasing her.

"Yes I'm sure!" she yelled back. "There's definitely something in here."

Hara-san broke in, "I don't sense it at all. There are no spirits in this building." I agreed with her. There had been no presence to suggest that it wasn't a human. Besides, I knew of no spirit or ghost who would think of using a nail. It took human intuition to do something like that.

At once Matsuzaki-san got pissed off again, "Who do you think you are?"

Hara-san on the other hand stayed level-headed. "You're making light of my being a psychic, aren't you? Aren't you a little embarrassed of being scared by a door that wouldn't open?"

"Shut up, you little jerk!" I had to quietly admit to myself that cat-fights were interesting. "I'm a professional, unlike a fake psychic medium who got popular just because of her looks!"

"Thank you for the compliment on my good looks." Nice comeback.

Mai seemed to be thinking that this was pointless by the look on her face.

"I think what I just experienced was caused by a chirei that lives on land." Matsuzaki-san stated. This caught Mai's attention.

"Chirei? You mean a jibakurei?"

Matsuzaki-san grunted, "No, I don't. Jibakurei are human spirits trapped in a particular location because of something that happened there. Chirei are spirits of the land. Also known as 'seirei'."

Takigawa-san spoke up. "I think it was an act by a jibakurei. I wonder if something happened to this building in the past? My guess is, there's a ghost that's afraid of losing it's home and is trying to prevent the demolition." I had to admit, that was valid reasoning. I needed to hear different opinions.

"What do you think, John?" I asked.

"I don't really know. Isn't the phenomenon of a haunted building usually caused by a spirit or ghost?"

I thought that over. That was true, but weren't there other possibilities as well? I went over it. "Spirit, soul, a ghost is a yurei." I paused, Mai needed to know this. "Are you listening, Mai?"

"Thank you for caring!" she stated angrily. She looked at my hand. "It's dangerous to be playing with a nail." I looked at my hand ad realized that I was indeed playing with the nail I found earlier. I quickly slipped it into my pocket.

John spoke up again. "So if a psychic phenomenon is caused by spirits, it would mean that chirei have a close connection with the location, or it could mean that the spirits have called for the devil. If the phenomenon was caused by a ghost, that would mean it was an act by jibakurei." He did a good job of explaining things.

Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san jumped at John at the same time.

"It's a jibakurei, right!?"

"So don't you think it was caused by a chirei?"

"Wa! I can't tell for sure." John said.

Matsuzaki-san got up and walked towards the door. "Anyway! I just need to exorcize it, right? I'll take care of it tomorrow. I couldn't stand being involved with a crappy incident like this for much longer." She left without saying anymore.

Hara-san sighed. "What a waste. As I said, there are no spirits here."

Mai spoke up, "but there are so many stories about this building. And how do you explain Miko-san getting locked in that room just now?"

"That was just her overactive imagination," Hara-san stated clearly.

"Ah, I see."

Hara-san walked straight towards me. "I've been meaning to ask you. Have we met somewhere before?"

I thought about that, it's possible she might've seen my brother. I did my best to seem natural, even with the ache I felt at the thought. "No. I believe this is the first time."

"Is that right?"

The other three looked on. They seemed to think Hara-san was trying to pick me up. What a silly thought.

"Naru!" Mai shouted, "the sun is about to set."

I looked up, she was right. "Ah. We need to put our equipment in the second floor classroom in the far west corner of the building. Then we should get out of here."

"Oh. Young one, you're not staying over tonight?" Takigawa-san asked.

"Not tonight. Mai, tomorrow after school please be prepared to stay."

"Huh? Tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Would you rather pay me back for the camera?" I laughed to myself. Free help, plus insurance. This job couldn't get any better.

"I'll be ready . . ."

We quickly set up the equipment. I sent Mai home and packed up. As I drove the van back to the apartment I wondered whether Lin had listened to me or not. Most likely not.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm sooooooo sorry guys. I didn't mean to lose Naru's personality. I really didn't mean too. Please don't be too mad. At least I updated. Hahaha. Okay. I'll try my best to keep writing so don't worry too much. Um...just so you know, if you want me to update I figured it would be best if you private message me.

Please review! Thanks!


	12. Day 3 End

**Disclaimer: I am putting in more disclaimers. Yeah…even I don't get that. Either way I don't own the brilliant manga/anime/book series called Ghost Hunt.**

**A/N: Ok. My reason for having the story on hiatus: I moved to college. Now this chapter was hard for me because I wasn't too sure what exactly should happen. Plus I only just realized that I'd forgotten my notebook at home (its 3,000 miles away from where I am now). So if it's not as good as you'd hope it'd be I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that it's really short, but it's the best I could do with my imagination at this point.**

* * *

It didn't take me quite as long as I'd hoped to get back to our building. I had wanted a bit more time to myself without having Lin hovering over me. I laughed. Right, Lin had hurt his leg. He wouldn't be doing any hovering as long as I was acting as his doctor. I opened the door and there was Lin at the computer, despite what I'd said to him earlier.

"Lin, if you were going to get on the computer you could've propped your leg up." I looked at his leg. If it was even possible it looked more swollen than it had this morning. The fool probably even walked around on it despite the pain. He looked at me sheepishly. Yet I wouldn't be fooled by that attitude.

I went to the kitchenette and grabbed a stool, then grabbed a pillow from the couch. I walked over to him and unceremoniously lifted his leg and put the stool and pillow under his foot. It wouldn't do much; I would have to get an ice pack. I looked at what he was typing up.

He was writing an e-mail to my parents to tell them what was going on. "Tell them I say hi."

"Will do," he replied.

I sighed. I would have to tell him what happened later tonight after I ordered out some food.

The food arrived about an hour later and I served us both. I had ordered Chinese food for Lin. He was the one who was hurt. It was the least I could do to make him less grumpy about not being able to help out. While he was eating he asked me what had gone on at the school today.

I filled him in and then went to my room. Most likely it would be a long day tomorrow and I would have to deal with all of those stupid people again. At least I didn't need to research anything today. I had come up with no new information.

_I was in a nightmare._

_Nobody could stop the inevitable from happening._

_There was absolutely nothing I could do as I watched my twin die before my eyes._

_My arms reached for the specter of my brother._

* * *

**A/N: Wow. So like, that chapter was even shorter than I had planned it on being. Hope you guys don't mind, but at least I think I know what Naru is thinking in the next chapter. I plan on updating soon. Please review.**

**If you guys have any details about his twin's death please **_**PRIVATE MESSAGE**_** me. Thanks.**


	13. Day 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Since I don't own the original piece of work I can't do whatever I want with the characters. Well, I can, but only to a certain extent. At least I can make them think whatever I want.**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Or should I say day? The fourth day is here! The third day is done!**

I was running late as I arrived at the school. It didn't take me long to set everything up and get it in running condition. By the time the students were out of school, I had gone over everything we had collected during the previous night. One of the mikes wasn't outputting any signal so I went to check it out. Everything was in and I couldn't see any problems with it. I went out to the van to grab a new one. Then I went back to the room to see if it was hooked up.

While I was down the hall, I heard people talking. I recognized Mai's voice, but I couldn't tell who the other person was. I opened the sliding door. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Naru!" Mai exclaimed. "You won't believe what just happened to Kuroda-san. She got attacked by a ghost."

Hmm . . . "When did that happen?"

"Just now."

"Let's replay the video. Where were you?" I asked Kuroda-san.

"The second-floor hallway."

I rewound the video feed to about ten minutes ago. The tapes played. Kuroda-san appeared in one of the screens and then proceeded to walk through the building. As she was going up the stairs, she disappeared in one camera and appeared in another. Mai pointed out which screen Kuroda-san was in. All of a sudden, everything went fuzzy.

"What's that!? Is it broken?" Mai shouted.

"Everything is operating as it should be. And the camera shouldn't be broken. This is very interesting." I would have to go through the possibilities later. There are a number of causes for something like this.

"What is?"

"When the spirit appears, suddenly the machine stops working properly. I wonder if this was caused by a spirit, or trouble with the radio waves, or . . ." I wondered aloud. I changed the direction of my thoughts, turning toward Kuroda-san. "You mentioned it said something. What did it sound like?"

"It was a hoarse voice, but I believe it was a female."

Mai broke in, "But Masako said there was no spirit."

"I wonder if she truly is psychic," I said. "It is normal for a female medium to have a bad day once in a while. I thought I could rely on her talent. Or . . . let's say there really is a spirit here. And perhaps," I said, looking at Kuroda-san, "you and the spirits are on the same wavelength. That may be why . . ."

I broke off. Ayako had just come in with a bunch of people and the principal. "Let's go down, Mai." I walked out the door. They followed.

Mai said goodbye as Kuroda-san left and we went to the room where Ayako was starting to perform her exorcism. I walked over to Takigawa-san.

"Okay, pay attention. I'll exorcise it, no problem," Ayako said.

Takigawa-san spoke up, "I wonder if she's really able. I guess I may as well check it out. What about you?" he asked me.

"I've never seen a Shinto-style exorcism. I guess I'll check it out too." Although I had been planning on staying to begin with.

She started waving her Shide wand in the typical purification ritual performed by most Miko's. She chanted in Norito and waved it. Left. Stop. Right. Stop. Continuing throughout her chanting. In front of her on a table was a makeshift Kamidana.

I had read about Kamidanas before but I had never actually seen one. It consisted of six different parts. Tall vases on the outside holds evergreen plants and the bottles near the back should contain ritually purified sake. The center dish should contain washed rice. A jar to the front left with a pointed lid contains water and the plate in the front right corner holds salt. There was no ozen in this makeshift shrine because she was not going to be making an offering.

"What's this? What is she saying?" Mai asked.

"Be quiet." I stated. "You're Japanese and you don't even know about Norito?"

"Norito?"

"It's a ritual prayer offered to a Shinto god."

"Huh . . ." she drifted off.

Ayako was done a few minutes later. "Now you can feel relieved." She said to the principal.

"WOW! VERY IMPRESSIVE. How shall I put it? It felt heavenly," he replied.

"Shall we all go out for drinks to celebrate tonight?" Tokigawa-san asked, yawning.

Mai yawned as well. "You made me yawn," she said to Tokigawa-san.

I cut in. "To be on the safe side, we'll spend the night here so that we can make sure everything is okay."

The principle was leading Ayako out. "I'm impressed. You are indeed a professional. Why don't we go have lunch somewhere?"

*CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!!!*

*CRASH!!!!!!!*

*SHATTER!!!!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Was that?"

"Are you okay!?"

**A/N: There you have it. I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger. The first one that I voluntarily put in a story!!! Okay. Now that my crazy stuff is done I have to give credit to my beta for his last minute support and to the web site where I got the information on the Shinto ritual from:**

**http colon slash slash www dot nihonbunka dot com slash Shinto slash shime dot htm**

**Please review!!!! Have a good Halloween!!!!**


End file.
